Hogar
by TashiCorvus
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos recientes, Aloy no sabía qué hacer. No sabía dónde ir. Jamás se había sentido tan perdida como hasta entonces, tan sola en un mundo tan grande...Hasta que, por fin, se dio cuénta de dónde podría encontrar un hogar.


Aquí estamos de nuevo~

Sí, sí, lo sé, este juego me ha dejado sin vida. Qué le vamos a hacer... ¡Peeero!, tenía que seguir escribiendo algo sobre el Horizon. Especialmente sobre Erend y Aloy, porque son mi #otp (no se nota, no...). Este fic es como una especie de continuación del anterior, Noche en Meridian, que se me ocurrió después de terminar el otro porque estoy on fire(?)

Aviso de que en este fic hay SPOILERS del final, ya que se sitúa después del juego. Leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

Como siempre, ¡espero que os guste! :D

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni localizaciones me pertenecen, pertenecen a Guerrilla Games.

P.D: No es necesario leer mi anterior fic para la comprensión de este, ya que no hay ninguna referencia especial al anterior más que algunos detalles sin importancia.

.0.0.0.

Aloy se arrebujó en la manta que cubría su cuerpo, sintiendo el viento frío acariciándola con descaro. Su cabello de fuego se movía, acompasado, sobre sus hombros, y el silbido de la corriente penetraba en sus oídos de manera terriblemente molesta.

Pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, más que permanecer sobre aquel montículo, cerca del improvisado campamento que habían montado algunas horas antes. Las carpas, ancladas al arenoso suelo, apenas se movían, y el lugar se encontraba en un silencio sobrecogedor, tan sólo roto por el ulular del viento y el lejano ruido de las máquinas. Y, sin embargo, ella era incapaz de dormir.

No habían pasado muchas semanas desde que lograse derrotar a aquella entidad, HADES, y ahora por fin parecía poder descansar en paz durante un tiempo aparentemente indefinido. Aún no estaba segura de qué haría después de aquel viaje; no sabía si seguiría junto a aquel grupo o si volvería a la Tierra Sagrada. Sabía que Varl la estaría esperando allí, en su hogar, y que nadie la rechazaría al llegar. Pese a que odiaba el nombre, no dejaba de ser su querida _Ungida_. La mayoría la venerarían.

Oh, y eso era justo lo que ella no quería. Incluso en la mirada de Varl podía ver aquella adoración, aquel brillo de admiración en sus ojos oscuros. Eso la incomodaba, pese a lo mucho que apreciaba al joven. Y no sabía cómo hacer que los otros no la mirasen de esa forma.

Suspiró en silencio, sin hacer ruido apenas, notando la fina arena rozando sus tobillos al ser arrastrada por el viento. Por la Diosa -¿Diosa? ¿Por GAIA? Ya ni de eso estaba segura-, ¿qué haría después? Se sentía tan perdida…

Había regresado a la Tierra Sagrada durante unos escasos días para visitar la cabaña donde había pasado toda su infancia. Y no sabía si se arrepentía de haberlo hecho…o si después se arrepentiría más de no haber ido allí. Ver los muñecos de los pastadores con los que había entrenado durante su niñez y adolescencia, ver aquella recia madera, la entrada vacía, la desolación del lugar, el abandono que había sufrido…

Era como si le hubieran roto el corazón.

Darse cuenta de que nada quedaba allí para ella…Sin Rost, ese ya no era su hogar. Era una cabaña deshabitada en medio de la nada.

El alma se le hacía pedazos con el recuerdo; todavía podía vislumbrar la figura de Rost a la entrada de su hogar, con aquella sutil sonrisa entre la barba espesa y trenzada, la mirada extrañamente entristecida en ocasiones, ella sin comprender el motivo por aquel entonces. Podía verlo con el arco, de pie, tensando el arma para disparar una flecha hacia la diana sujeta al lomo del muñeco de pastador, acertando el disparo justo en el centro gracias a la práctica. Y ella, más pequeña, más inocente, más inexperta, tratando de imitar a su querido mentor.

Cómo le habría gustado que Rost hubiera vivido para verla ahora. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él; no sabía si estaría orgulloso, confuso por su extraño origen, pero tenía la esperanza de que, pese a todo…tal vez le hablaría. Tal vez. Aunque se habría contentado tan sólo con poder verle, al menos una vez más.

Pero no podía ser, porque Rost se había ido de aquel mundo hacía tiempo. Jamás podría saber qué habría ocurrido.

Alzó la vista al cielo despejado; la luna, resplandeciente, alumbraba con ternura la planicie desértica con aquellos bellos rayos prístinos, argénteos. Miles de estrellas brillaban a su alrededor, algunas destacando en curiosas figuras, otras pasando más desapercibidas entre los retazos de finas nubes que se afanaban en permanecer en el firmamento. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el alma de Rost estaría observando aquella luna desde el corazón de la Madre, en la Tierra Sagrada.

O si estaría a su lado en esos momentos, su espíritu haciéndola compañía allí, cerca de la frontera del Solminio…y allá adonde ella fuera.

Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, con añoranza y cariño, y casi sintió el agudo pinchazo de las lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos. Pero no podía llorar. Rost no quería que llorase por él...Él querría verla fuerte.

Y eso es lo que haría, permanecer fuerte. Por ella, por Rost.

Se pasó una mano por los ojos, esperando no haber dejado que las lágrimas se derramasen de ellos, y respiró profundamente, casi con un ligero traqueteo al tratar de contener el llanto. Ahora que todo había acabado, comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que había dejado atrás, de lo que había perdido en el camino.

Incluso lamentaba la muerte de Bast, pese a cómo se había comportado con ella.

Había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo…

Pero, tal vez, lo que más había impactado a la muchacha había sido el descubrimiento de aquella fascinante mujer del pasado, de Elisabet Sobeck, de la que no era más que una copia. Verse a sí misma…no. No sabía ni cómo explicar aquello. Era y no era a la vez. Elisabet Sobeck no era ella y, aun así, lo compartían _todo_. Porque Aloy había nacido de Elisabet.

Porque, de alguna manera, casi, _casi_ era como una madre. Como la madre que nunca había tenido.

Y a la vez…no. Porque Aloy…había sido creada por una máquina.

Aquel hallazgo había estado a punto de hacerla ceder, de hacerla abandonar. Aquella crisis que había experimentado casi había terminado con ella misma. Y todavía no sabía _qué_ o _quién_ era exactamente. Muchas veces, sólo sentía ganas de gritar de pura frustración. La agonía que sentía era abrumadora en demasía y no podía soportarla. Todos la veían como a una suerte de elegida, como a un elemento sagrado, algo surgido de la misma Montaña por causa de la Madre.

Y no era así. ¡No era para nada así! Ella era…

Era…

Por la Diosa, ¿por qué era tan difícil? Quería creer que era humana. Necesitaba creer que lo era. Pero había sido creada. _Creada_ …y no por alguien de su raza.

GAIA era su creadora. Su madre. Sin ella, no habría existido. Si HADES no hubiera tenido aquel fallo, ella _no estaría ahí_. Era un comodín para salvar la Tierra, para proteger a la humanidad de una segunda extinción.

¿Cómo sentirse ante aquello? Había sido todo por un elemento al azar. Por un extraño juego del destino.

Había sido creada a partir del mismo caos.

Y, sin embargo, de no haber sabido nada, ella juraría que era humana. ¿Por qué iba a pensar lo contrario? Había crecido, se había desarrollado como cualquier otra persona. Ella aprendía, sentía, odiaba, _amaba_.

Las máquinas no podían hacer algo así, ¿verdad? Incluso GAIA, a pesar de sus sentimientos, parecía más…fría que ella. ¿Significaba eso que realmente era humana? ¿Que había alguna diferencia entre GAIA y ella? ¿O tan sólo era su propia mente dándole aquella visión de la creación de Elisabet Sobeck para que pudiera estar tranquila, para que pudiera decirse a sí misma que realmente había diferencia?

Ya no quería ni pensarlo. No quería pensar en nada…

Estaba realmente agotada por todo aquello. Ella creyó que, tras encontrar todas las respuestas, su alma estaría en paz. Que podría estar tranquila consigo misma. Había sido demasiado ingenua al imaginar que sería posible…

Ni siquiera sabía a qué lugar pertenecía. Y eso la estaba matando por dentro.

Estaba segura -o quería estarlo, al menos- de que Rost la habría aceptado. Si tan sólo siguiera vivo, podría regresar a su lado, en aquella cabaña perdida en medio de la nada.

Pero ya ni eso tenía.

La soledad del árido desierto tampoco la reconfortó. Nada había en aquel lugar, nada más que dunas y arena, tal vez algún campamento apenas poblado en medio de la nada, pero lo que más se respiraba era un total desamparo que la hizo sentirse aún más sola que antes. El mundo era demasiado grande.

Tal vez lo mejor fuera volver a la Tierra Sagrada, después de todo. Aunque no lo sintiera como su verdadero hogar; no después de todo lo que había sucedido, no sin Rost allí. Pero aquel era un lugar que conocía, un lugar donde se sentía a salvo, segura.

Porque, fuera adonde fuese, sabía que terminaría sintiéndose sola.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Aloy giró el rostro rápidamente; no había escuchado los pasos en la arena, cosa que le sorprendió. La armadura Oseram era demasiado pesada como para ser silenciosa, mas tan perdida estaba en su propia desdicha, que ya había dejado de prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Ni siquiera escucharía una tormenta, de desatarse en esos momentos.

La joven suspiró con pesadez, de nuevo desviando el rostro hacia la nada, notando que Erend se situaba a su lado, clavando la mirada en un punto lejano al igual que ella.

—Sólo…pensaba—dijo, encogiendo los hombros—. El desierto a veces te hace meditar.

—A mí lo que me hace es querer beber, diablos—comentó el soldado, haciendo una mueca—. Las noches son frescas, pero no hay quien aguante el sol abrasador del día.

Erend la escuchó soltar una risa suave, corta, que apenas logró oírse. Casi como una risa ausente, incluso forzada. Bajando la vista hacia ella, la observó durante unos instantes; contempló aquel perfil con detenimiento, aquella mirada perdida, las comisuras caídas, la expresión entristecida.

Temía preguntar, por si pudiera ser algo personal. Pero se preocupaba por ella.

—Aloy, si quieres hablar…Bueno—hizo un gesto con los brazos—, nadie más nos oiría. Somos los únicos lo suficientemente locos como para no aprovechar la noche para descansar después de una caminata como la que nos hemos pegado hoy.

Aloy desvió la vista hacia el suelo, contemplando la arena durante largos segundos, en silencio. Sabía que podía confiar en Erend; por la Diosa, habían luchado juntos en varias ocasiones, le confiaría hasta su propia vida. Pero, ¿cómo exponer sus dudas? ¿Cómo decirle qué era en realidad? No sabía ni por dónde empezar a explicarse…y no quería saber cómo podría reaccionar.

Perder su amistad sería algo de lo que tardaría en recuperarse y por nada del mundo querría ponerla en peligro.

Pero sabía que tenía que decírselo. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien o acabaría volviéndose completamente loca.

—Antes de salir de Meridian, la noche en que fuimos a la taberna de la otra vez…—comenzó la Nora—No te conté todo lo que había pasado. Es…algo enorme. Difícil. Y no sé ni cómo decirlo, pero, si quieres escucharlo, estoy dispuesta a compartirlo contigo.

Erend se extrañó de que ella no le hubiera mirado ni una sola vez. Aloy era una mujer directa, confiada; nunca daba señales de sentir miedo, ni aunque se enfrentase cara a cara con la muerte. Verla de esa manera, tan…perdida, hizo que algo en su interior se retorciera de manera incómoda.

—Escucharé todo lo que me digas, Aloy—contestó con tono grave, consciente de la seriedad de la situación—. Hasta donde tú quieras contar.

La joven asintió, tratando de encontrar las palabras, de ver por dónde podía empezar. Por la Diosa, ella creyó que sería más fácil, pero lo único a lo que atinaba era a abrir y cerrar la boca como si fuese un pez fuera del agua. Incluso Erend pareció preocuparse al verla así, colocando una mano en uno de sus hombros para llamar su atención, haciendo que Aloy se girase hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que te falta el aire. Escucha, si no estás preparada para hablar, no digas nada. Ya te dije que no iba a forzarte, no te preocupes.

—No es eso. Por la Diosa, es sólo que…—chistó, claramente frustrada y abrumada—Es sólo que no sé cómo empezar a explicarlo.

Se separó de Erend, comenzando a andar en círculos por el lugar, su expresión ceñuda hablando casi por ella. El Oseram tan sólo aguardó en silencio, hasta que finalmente suspiró, dejando caer los hombros.

—¿Sabes? Creo que sería más sencillo con una bebida de por medio.

La muchacha lo encaró de nuevo, alzando una ceja.

—Cualquier excusa es buena para beber—comentó ella.

—Supongo que me has pillado—contestó, haciendo una mueca ligeramente divertida, tratando de relajar a Aloy—. Tú espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Aloy asintió, viendo cómo el soldado caminaba hacia las carpas y se metía en una de ellas, probablemente para rebuscar algo de alcohol entre las alforjas. Mientras aguardaba, la joven se preguntó cómo abordaría exactamente el tema. No era algo sencillo, pero esperaba que él comprendiera.

Aunque le costase.

Erend no podía dejarla de lado.

El Oseram no tardó mucho más en salir, llevando con él una botella que, probablemente, no contenía ese líquido dulce que Aloy había probado en la taberna de Meridian; algo le decía a la muchacha que aquello sería más fuerte.

Y, dadas las circunstancias, puede que incluso de verdad lo necesitase…

Pero Erend más que ella.

—Bueno, ya lo tenemos todo para pasar una tranquila velada—comentó el hombre al acercarse a Aloy—. Algo me dice que lo mejor será que nos sentemos, ¿verdad?

—Sí…Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

Tomando asiento sobre la arena, las palabras comenzaron a bailar en el cerebro de Aloy sin ningún orden concreto, escuchando de fondo el ruido de la botella cuando Erend comenzó a descorcharla; no faltó mucho para que tuviera el objeto delante de sus ojos claros, y no estaba muy segura de dar el primer trago.

—Hazme caso, te será más fácil todo—la instó el soldado—. Y no te preocupes, no dejaré que te excedas.

—Bueno, al menos sé que me vas a estar echando un ojo…—suspiró.

Cogiendo la botella, Aloy, como de costumbre, acercó la nariz para oler el líquido, haciendo una mueca de repugnancia cuando el fuerte aroma golpeó sus fosas nasales. Giró el rostro hacia Erend, todavía con aquella expresión en los rasgos, y el soldado sólo pudo reír.

—No sabe _tan_ mal.

—No creo que vaya a necesitar esto para hablar…—murmuró, cada vez menos convencida—Es probable que antes termine vomitando.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Más para mí.

Y, viendo que Aloy no iba a beber -no de momento, al menos-, Erend tomó de nuevo la botella, dando un trago sin pensárselo siquiera bajo la sorprendida mirada de la joven Nora. Sacudiendo la cabeza, la muchacha desvió la mirada y tomó aire, sintiendo el temor encogiendo su estómago, arraigándose en sus entrañas.

Lo que iba a decir no era algo sencillo de entender.

—Te conté…acerca de GAIA, HADES y el Proyecto Zero Dawn, ¿cierto?

Erend hizo un ruido extraño, casi como un quejido.

—Sí…Y menudo dolor de cabeza me produjo la conversación.

Aloy carraspeó, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva. Si aquello le había producido dolor de cabeza, no quería saber cómo reaccionaría después…

—Sin embargo, no te dije…—de nuevo, su mente no sabía qué palabras escoger exactamente—No te dije de dónde venía yo. Nunca te hablé de eso, creo.

El Oseram giró el rostro en su dirección, una expresión entre la confusión y el interés abriéndose camino en sus rasgos, atento a lo que Aloy tuviera que decir.

—Lo único que sé es que vienes de la Tierra Sagrada… ¿no? O… ¿O no?

—Sí…Más o menos. Es complicado—suspiró pesadamente, nerviosa, titubeante—. Resulta que… _Técnicamente_ nací allí. Aunque no sé si el término ''nacer'' es lo correcto en mi caso.

No se atrevió a mirar el rostro de Erend tras decir aquello.

—Aloy, ¿qué…?—preguntó el hombre, ahora más confuso que interesado, sin saber en absoluto qué quería darle a entender la joven.

—No es fácil, Erend—respondió, frustrada—. No sé cómo decirlo sin querer ponerme a gritar.

—Sea lo que sea, te escucharé—contestó él, tratando de tranquilizarla sin muchos resultados—. Ahora sí tenemos toda la noche para eso.

Esas simples palabras lograron reconfortar ligeramente a la pobre muchacha que, perdida, intentaba hablar sin que las palabras le fallaran miserablemente al ser pronunciadas.

—¿No tienes pensado dormir?

Erend se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia con el gesto.

—No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que paso una noche en vela bebiendo. Y, además, tengo una agradable compañía. No puedo quejarme.

Sin lugar a dudas, con aquel hombre todo parecía más sencillo. Aloy realmente estaba agradecida con él por aquella actitud que mostraba, tan aparentemente despreocupada pese a la seriedad de la situación, mas realmente preocupado por ella. Podía verlo en sus ojos claros, cómo pese, a sus palabras, permanecía atento a sus gestos, expectante, pero paciente y tranquilo.

Cruzando las piernas, la muchacha jugueteó sutilmente con la arena, hundiendo las yemas de los dedos en ella y trazando círculos con el índice bajo la mirada de Erend. El soldado la observó con una pequeña sonrisa en los rasgos; no podía darse cuenta de ello, pero su mirada se enternecía con cada movimiento que Aloy hacía. Aún era pronto, tal vez no _tan_ pronto, pero sí lo suficiente como para no preocuparse demasiado por el tiempo y poder dedicarse a la mera contemplación. Ciertamente, la Nora era realmente bella y no sólo a sus ojos. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de ello.

Pero no todos tenían la suerte de poder conocerla en profundidad. Era por eso que él se sentía tan afortunado en esos momentos; poder compartir un momento así con Aloy era algo valioso para Erend.

Se recriminó a sí mismo por ello; no era el momento de pensar en algo así. No podía ser tan egoísta, cuando la joven parecía estar sufriendo por contar aquello que no podía expresar todavía con sus propias palabras.

—Aloy—la llamó, colocando una mano en su hombro—. De verdad que no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Podemos hablar otro día.

—No. Yo…necesito quitarme esto de encima. Necesito contárselo a alguien.

Erend asintió, comprensivo con la muchacha. Esperaría toda la noche de ser necesario para que ella pudiera desahogarse como no había hecho todavía con nadie. La contempló con gesto preocupado, viendo cómo ella seguía indecisa, respirando casi de manera irregular, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Hasta que, por fin, pareció decidirse a hablar.

—Cuando GAIA habló conmigo, ella…—negó con la cabeza—No. No hablaba conmigo exactamente. Hablaba con Elisabet Sobeck—exhaló, frustrada consigo misma—. Eso no es lo importante. GAIA dijo que yo…

¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo en voz alta? ¿Acaso aquello la haría ser menos real? ¿Menos humana?

Dio un suave respingo cuando sintió la mano de Erend en la espalda y giró el rostro hacia él, viendo que el soldado le hacía un gesto para que se tranquilizara, para que respirase profundamente de nuevo y continuase cuando estuviera más relajada. Aloy así hizo, agradeciendo el silencio del lugar, la calidez de la mano del Oseram en su espalda, y lo intentó de nuevo escasos minutos después.

Por la Diosa, jamás se había sentido tan perdida en la vida, titubeando como una niña que no supiera qué hacer.

—Yo fui una…copia generada por GAIA a partir de Elisabet Sobeck—murmuró, sin saber si sentirse enfada, triste o frustrada; todavía costaba hacer frente a aquella revelación—. Me crearon de manera artificial…Como a una de esas máquinas.

Su voz había flaqueado ligeramente con la última frase. Mirando hacia el suelo, la muchacha parecía encogerse sobre sí misma cada vez más, como si aún no hubiera asimilado aquello. No sabía qué reacción esperar de Erend, pero aquel silencio que siguió a sus palabras parecía no augurarle nada bueno.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no decir nada.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió un suave pellizco en una de sus manos, algo que le hizo agitarla ante el repentino pero pasajero dolor, y alzó la vista hacia el Oseram, claramente confusa.

—No sé, a mí me pareces bastante humana—comentó Erend, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué…? No, no lo entiendes—dijo ella, alzando la voz sin darse cuenta—. ¡No lo soy! No sé si lo soy. No sé _qué_ soy, ¡maldita sea! Tan sólo estoy aquí porque GAIA así lo dispuso. Si todo hubiera salido bien, ella no habría necesitado crearme. ¿No te das cuenta? No… ¡Argh!

Erend vio cómo la Nora se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, ocultándola entre los hombros, clavando los dedos en su cuero cabelludo en un gesto irritado. Aquello no era fácil para ella, el hombre ya se había dado cuenta de ello en cuanto la conversación se inició, pero no podía saber que la afectaría tanto.

No podía verla así, era como si se le partiera el corazón.

—Vamos, Aloy…—dijo, tomando suavemente sus manos para que soltase su anaranjado cabello—A mí me sigues pareciendo la misma chica linda que conocí en la Tierra Sagrada. Y más increíble, eso sin duda.

La Nora alzó poco a poco la cabeza, sin asimilar todavía las palabras de Erend; sus ojos, aún confusos, lo observaban fijamente, con una expresión de desconcierto, tan perdida, que el Oseram tan sólo pudo sonreírla con calidez, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Porque, realmente, no lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo primero que dijo Aloy.

—¿Por qué? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! —exclamó él, soltando sus manos para hacer un gesto con el brazo, como si quisiera abarcar el mundo entero—Mira lo que has logrado. ¿Crees que eso podría haberlo hecho una persona cualquiera? ¿Crees que alguien como yo podría haber conseguido detener toda esa locura?

La muchacha hizo un gesto de negación.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué haces como si no fuera importante?

Erend suspiró.

—Escucha, tal vez no sea consciente de la gravedad de la situación para ti, pero…No sé, no voy a tratarte como si fueras una extraña por lo que me has contado. Para mí, sigues siendo _tú_ , sigues siendo _Aloy_. Y he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo que eras especial. Eh, en el buen sentido—añadió rápidamente, temeroso de haber cometido una torpeza con aquel último comentario.

Aloy no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente ante aquellas palabras. Realmente, ¿qué otra cosa había pensado esperar? Erend era un buen amigo, un buen hombre, con un gran corazón. La idea de que la dejara de lado, aterradora antes, sonaba ahora absurda en su cabeza. Claro que no lo haría.

—Me alegro de haber podido compartir esta carga con alguien…—confesó—Es algo muy pesado.

El Oseram le dedicó una amplia sonrisa entre aquella característica barba, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Soy un hombre fuerte, siempre podrás contar conmigo para descansar sobre mis hombros cualquier carga.

El brillo en aquellos claros ojos verdes, esa mirada tan agradecida, enterneció a Erend aún más. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tan sólo mirándose, como si no hiciera falta que dijeran nada más; como si las palabras sobrasen. Y, sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos les pareció un momento incómodo. Al contrario, era probablemente el momento más íntimo que habían compartido.

Y, desde luego, Erend quería hacer aquello que no había podido realizar durante la celebración de la victoria en Meridian, cuando ambos habían estado a solas, paseando por la ciudad, con el estruendoso ruido de la fiesta a sus espaldas.

Aloy pudo leerlo en sus ojos. Y, cuando el hombre comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella, la joven no se apartó. Aguardó sin saber qué hacer, mas con un fuego apremiante en la mirada, con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes, casi mareándose por la vorágine de emociones que sentía naciendo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Su respiración volvió a acelerarse como la primera vez que habían compartido un momento así, mas con los nervios aflorando aún más en su cuerpo, consciente de que, aquella vez, nadie los podría interrumpir. Consciente de que estaban solos.

Por la Diosa, jamás había estado tan cerca de otra persona…

Inconscientemente, cerró los ojos cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Erend rozando su piel, impaciente, acercándose ella a su vez por puro instinto; hasta que, por fin, notó los labios del Oseram acariciando los suyos con dulzura en un tierno beso, lentamente, casi con timidez incluso. Como si pidiera permiso para hacer algo así.

Aloy no volvió a moverse; no de inmediato, al menos. Tan sólo se permitió disfrutar de aquel contacto, de aquella primera vez, de las abrumadoras emociones que sentía latiendo con fuerza en lo más profundo de su ser. Los nervios parecieron superponerse a todas ellas, haciéndola temblar ligeramente, casi tensándose sin darse cuenta al notar la mano de Erend acoplándose con suavidad en su cuello, pasando sus dedos con ternura por la cicatriz que presentaba allí. Ese simple gesto hizo que la muchacha se derritiera; su piel se escarapeló por el contacto, su corazón dio un profundo vuelco, y no sabía para nada _qué hacer_.

Por la Diosa, se sentía tan torpe. No sabía siquiera dónde posar las manos que, escondidas en su regazo, permanecían quietas, aferrándose a sus propias ropas con fuerza. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de que no quería que ese momento llegase a su fin.

Erend pareció notar aquella falta de respuesta y, raudo y avergonzado, comenzó a apartarse de Aloy, rompiendo el contacto aunque sin brusquedad, sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría realmente; de que ella, simplemente, estaba demasiado abrumada como para poder reaccionar. La joven no supo qué había hecho mal; perdida, abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo que el hombre desviaba la mirada mientras carraspeaba.

—Tal vez eso fue…precipitado—le escuchó decir.

¿Precipitado? No. Oh, claro que no…

—Yo…—comenzó ella, titubeante—Nunca he…Si he hecho algo mal…Por la Diosa—murmuró.

¿Por qué de pronto le daba tanta vergüenza?

Sin duda, todo aquello era demasiado novedoso para ella, y se sentía perdida y casi superada por la situación. Nunca se había sentido atraída por nadie, nunca había sentido nada más allá de un compañerismo cercano hacia otra persona. ¿Por qué con Erend había tenido que ser diferente desde el principio? No lo entendía.

Y, sin embargo… _le encantaba aquello_.

Descubrir tantas cosas nuevas, algo que pensó que jamás encontraría; no lo había buscado nunca, mas ahí estaba ahora, y no sabía cómo hacerle frente…Pero, desde luego, no huiría de aquello.

—Bueno, creo que esto está empezando a volverse incómodo—dijo Erend, cortando aquel silencio.

Aloy alzó la mirada para observarlo, viendo la sonrisa torcida en el rostro del Oseram, y antes de que él pudiera siquiera moverse o añadir algo más, la muchacha se adelantó para unir una vez más sus labios a los de su amigo. Se sentía torpe haciendo algo así, pero no quería que Erend interpretase la situación de una forma que no era.

No quería que él pensase que no le gustaba aquello.

Supo que lo había tomado por sorpresa; ¿cómo no lo sorprendería, de todas formas? Había sido un acto impulsivo que ni siquiera ella misma había esperado. Aloy se había encontrado haciéndolo sin más, sin pensar más allá.

Pero, por suerte, el resultado mereció la pena y la vergüenza.

Le escuchó reírse con suavidad contra sus labios mientras acoplaba una mano a su nuca, enredando los dedos en su anaranjado cabello, acercándola más a él, y aquella vez la muchacha logró responder con cierta rapidez -y con cierta torpeza, por supuesto-. Erend actuó con dulzura, besándola lentamente, dejando que la joven impusiera el ritmo para evitar que la situación la sobrepasara de nuevo; paciente, siguió sus directrices, notando que el nerviosismo de ella comenzaba a decaer conforme pasaban los segundos. El cuerpo de la Nora ya no temblaba contra el suyo, incluso sentía que se relajaba lentamente con sus suaves caricias, y aquello le hizo sonreír. Con cuidado, siguió el movimiento de sus labios, tentado de profundizar aquel contacto que, pese a lo inocente que era, le hacía hervir la sangre bajo su piel.

Pero no lo haría. Dejaría que fuera ella quien lo guiase, quien le dijera cómo continuar.

Cuando Aloy rompió suavemente el contacto, reposó la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del Oseram, casi ocultando el rostro en la curva de su cuello, y cerró los ojos, notando un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al sentir una de las manos de Erend acariciando su cabello mientras este dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la de ella, girando ligeramente la faz para besar su frente.

—Puedes venir de cualquier parte, Aloy…—le escuchó decir—pero eso no hará que cambie nada. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sí. Ahora sí lo sabía.

—Gracias…por todo—contestó ella, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios pálidos.

La joven sintió que las lentas caricias de Erend relajaban su agarrotado cuerpo; ya no sentía ese sentimiento de pesadumbre en el corazón, esa carga tan pesada sobre los hombros, el nudo en la garganta y la frustración cegando sus sentidos. El Oseram no podía saber lo profundamente agradecida que ella se encontraba por su comprensión, por sus gestos, por sus palabras; tener la certeza de que no la abandonaría era lo que más podía reconfortar su alma en esos instantes.

Ya no se encontraba sola, perdida, en medio de un mundo demasiado grande.

Tan aliviada se sentía, que su mente simplemente permaneció en silencio, y la muchacha no tardó en caer presa del sueño más reparador que había experimentado en días.

Erend la contempló de nuevo mientras dormía y, con cuidado, la estrechó contra él. Pasara lo que pasase, nunca iba a dejarla. No si ella lo necesitaba a su lado, si ella lo _quería_ a su lado.

Y se encargaría de demostrárselo todos los días.

Permanecieron así durante varias horas; la muchacha no se había despertado ni una sola vez y Erend no parecía tener intención de levantarse para regresar al campamento. Su cabeza dio vueltas a la confesión de Aloy, tratando de comprender cómo era posible todo aquello, hasta que optó por dejar de pensar en eso. De todas formas, no le importaba de dónde procedía la joven o cómo había nacido. Era una rareza más que no dejaba de hacerla única.

Era, simplemente, un añadido más al que querer.

Contemplando el paso de la luna por el firmamento, finalmente el Oseram optó por regresar a las carpas, siendo consciente de lo adolorido que tenía el cuerpo tras permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Tras apañárselas para colgarse la botella casi vacía de un costado, cargó a Aloy en brazos, viendo que ella se removía ligeramente en sueños, y caminó hacia el campamento, pasando por delante de la hoguera ya apagada, hasta llegar a la tienda de la Nora. Con cuidado, posó el cuerpo de la joven sobre el camastro, acomodando la manta que llevaba sobre los hombros, y no pudo evitar depositar un pequeño beso en su frente antes de salir, observándola durante unos segundos en la entrada para después dejar caer la tela que cubría el acceso, caminando hacia su propia carpa con una sonrisa en los labios.

Por supuesto, a la mañana siguiente, Erend no fue el primero en levantarse. Siendo zarandeado sin misericordia alguna por uno de los soldados de la Vanguardia, el Oseram gruñó algo desagradable mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, cansado y ya agobiado por el calor que comenzaba a sentir en el cuerpo debido al sol del desierto.

Ah, cómo deseaba llegar de una vez a la Conquista…

Tras adecentarse todo lo que uno podía en medio de la más absoluta nada y recoger sus pertenencias, el hombre salió de la tienda, viendo que el campamento estaba casi listo para continuar con la marcha, y, sin ser del todo consciente, buscó con la mirada a Aloy. La encontró no muy lejos, guardando algunas prendas en un macuto que depositó en un carro tirado por una de las máquinas domesticadas, viendo que después giraba el rostro en su dirección. La Nora le sonrió, comenzando a andar hacia él mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la carpa.

—¿Te ayudo con eso? Es lo único que debe de quedar ya.

—Hah, no me quieras hacer sentir mal por lo tarde que es. Todo es más fácil cuando te has quedado dormida encima de otros.

Aloy enarcó una ceja mientras comenzaba a desarmar la carpa junto a Erend.

—No seas tan buen almohada, entonces.

—Al final tengo que cargar yo con las culpas…

El Oseram la escuchó reír tras aquello, esa risa sutil y baja que tenía la muchacha, y continuaron la tarea charlando acerca del resto del viaje, de lo poco que quedaría para llegar a la Conquista y de lo agradecido que Erend le estaba a Aloy por haberlo ayudado a encontrar a su hermana y por acudir junto a él a su funeral.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer—contestó la Nora.

—Al principio no se te veía muy dispuesta a ayudar…—comentó él, con un deje divertido.

Aloy carraspeó.

—Tenía prisa por encontrar a Olin y no era del todo consciente en esos momentos.

Terminando de recoger, el hombre se acercó a uno de los escasos carros para depositar en él la tienda ya doblada, y después se giró hacia Aloy, que lo había seguido a poca distancia.

—No te lo tengo en cuenta, no te preocupes por eso.

La joven le sonrió, notando de nuevo aquel nerviosismo en el cuerpo; por un momento, olvidó que había más gente por allí…aunque no tardaron en recordárselo de una manera, cuanto menos, pintoresca.

—¡Creo que le gustas! —exclamó uno de los soldados.

—¡Vamos, capitán, bésala de una vez! —exclamó otro.

Erend, avergonzado por aquello, giró rápidamente el rostro hacia sus hombres, pero por supuesto que ellos no se amedrentaron por su expresión. Casi hasta se rieron al verlo tan apurado.

—¡A callar ahora mismo! —les gritó.

Aloy ahogó una pequeña carcajada, desviando la mirada mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios, pretendiendo que se los cubría por un carraspeo fingido cuando Erend bajó la vista hacia ella.

—Mejor sigamos con el viaje—propuso la joven.

—Sí. Sí, será lo mejor…

La Nora lo miró de reojo, sin poder ocultar aquel cálido sentimiento de cariño que brillaba en sus ojos verdes. Tal vez se había sentido perdida varias horas atrás, pero sabía que, mientras estuviera con Erend, no se sentiría sola.

Sabía que, a su lado, ella tenía un hogar.

.0.0.0.

Ay, mi otp *los apachurra*

¡Bueno, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado! A ver si me vuelvo a pasar por aquí ^^

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
